One Lasting Hope
by Bree1996
Summary: POV Story. First few chapters backstories. Works through the 3 games and 4 Areas. Antiva-Fereldan-Orlais-Tevinter (Fenris-Cousland-Varric) (Destinee-Alistair) (Theron-Leliana) Rated M for later chapters


**ODDETTE POV.**

"Fergus! Fergus where are you?" I giggled and ran around the courtyard.

"You will never find me!" Fergus chuckled from behind the flower pots, he always thinks I cannot see him. I laughed and ran over to them, looking over the flower pot. Tackling Fergus as we fell to the ground laughing and making a loud thump as we hit the floor.

"Kids play nicely, Oddette you are supposed to be a young lady" Mother smiled as she knitted, swinging on her rocking chair in the courtyard.

"Oh Mother" I rolled my eyes and laughed biting Fergus on the arm. He screeched and held me down. I screamed as Fergus held my arms down and sat on my back.

"Take that!" Fergus laughed and jumped a little so that my spine bent down.

"OUCH! Fergus get off!" I yelled and squirmed underneath Fergus.

"Lanndra its time" Father came out and walked over to Mother and stood by her chair.

"Okay.. Kids inside now" Mother stood, putting her knitting down and gesturing inside to us. We ran inside and sat on the bench just inside the door. The bench was red velvet, mother's favourite, father didn't really like it but he always agreed with mother. I was nervous as I didn't know what was going on; hitting my heels on the bench and running my hands on it gripping the tough velvet.

"We have something to tell you Darlings" Mother stood next to father and smiled slightly.

"What is it Mother?" I piped up and smiled at her.

"You are old enough now to get your Cousland Markings" She smiled at us both.

"Oh wow really Mother!?" Fergus yelled as he was very excited for this.

"Yes darling, are you both ready? We have the specialist here and he is all ready for both of you" She smiled and stood. We followed her into the study area, I walked in to see an elf in robes sitting on the floor with large cases around him. He smiled and waved at us, he had many markings on his face, they looked like markings of the Dalish. It was amazing looking upon these markings, made me learn a lot, I find the Dalish fascinating. He pointed at me and gestured for me to sit down in front of him, I nodded and walked to sit in front of him.

"Are you ready?" He smiled and held up a needle with the slightest amount of ink upon it. I gulped and nodded, I was so scared, there was nothing worse than this, I was finally doing what was right. The needle was very painful, but I could bare it, this was for my family and I knew I had to do it. I waited for him to finish as the needle went over my eye and then onto my lower lip, in the corner; when he was done, he held up a single mirror and showed me. I finally had the markings of a true Cousland and I was proud.

Next was Fergus, this is going to be exciting to watch; he could never stand pain. I really couldn't imagine him in battle, probably would quit the first chance he got; He wouldn't be able to stand fighting and actually doing something for once in his life. Fergus sat in front of the elf and waited for him to get settled. The elf held up the needle, I could see the sweat running down Fergus's face, I giggled to myself as Mother told me to shush. The next couple of seconds where so quiet yet so hard for me not to laugh; Fergus's facial expressions were legendary, he looked like he was in so much pain, I couldn't help but let out a couple of giggles here and there.

After the elf was finished he stood along with Fergus and smiled turning him around. Fergus's markings where really cool; it was 3 strokes along his cheek, like he was scratched by a large bear. Fergus smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"We are official Cousland's now Sister!" He smiled as he hugged me very tightly. Mother and Father walked over to us both and pulled us into a large tight loving hug. I didn't think this day would ever come; I was always scared about it but it finally happened and I couldn't be happier. Mother congratulated both of us and spoke to Father of our futures.

"What do you want to do when you grow up my dears?" Mother smiled at us both and sat down with us.

"I want to be a Warrior like father!, I want to be out there fighting for the Cousland's and help against this blight!" Fergus smiled up at father who patted him on the back, clearly proud of his son's decision.

"What about you Oddette? What do you want to do?" Mother smiled and looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Actually I was thinking along the same lines as Fergus, I would love to become a Rogue, to help defend our Castle against the blight and kick some real darkspawn booty" I laughed and high-fived Fergus as we smiled at each other. Father shook his head and looked down. Mother looked disappointed and sighed.

"My dear, I was thinking more along the lines of a teacher or a nurse maid, then when you have a steady job you can get married, settle down, and have lots of children that will carry on our Cousland legacy" She smiled thinking her idea was amazing. I didn't want to work for someone... Or teach kids...or even have them at this point. I wanted to fight, little did she know I practice by myself whenever they are busy, Fergus and I sneak to the armory every night to have a game of Duels. Duels is where we each take a sword or duel blades; Fergus wanting to be a Warrior always goes for the sword, me I like the double blades; I actually have fashioned my own out of some old metal I found and some weaving I stole from the maids quarters. The game consists of both of us staring at each other for about 5 minutes until one of us makes a move, then it is a battle to the "death" but we always remember to place nice and not try and kill each other, it's all sibling love.

"But Mother, I know I can do something more important than that, I don't want my life chosen for me, I want to do what I want to do" I protested, Father smiled slightly at my courage to speak up, but Mother sighed again and shook her head.

"Darling this is the right path for you, you are a young lady now and a true Cousland, now I don't want you going out there and getting yourself killed, to fight some darkspawn that we aren't even sure exist!" She raised her voice, I have never heard her use this tone before, and she was genially mad and upset at me.

"But Mother" I looked up at her slightly teary and whimpered.

"No buts, I have already inquired to Lady Landra about her eldest son Diren, he is available and not betrothed to anyone as of yet. I told her it would make my heart sore if we can make you and Diren betrothed" She smiled and grabbed my shoulders, I sighed, I really didn't want to be betrothed, having some guy I don't even know living with us and talking to me like I am his property. I know what it's like, I have seen betrothed couples in the Alienage, and it's not pretty most of the time. I just nodded and didn't really say much else. Just because I am a Princess doesn't mean I want my life decided for me or treated like I am some fragile little doll.

Father must have understood where I was coming from, I mean the way he was looking at me, and he didn't seem upset or concerned about my choice. After Mother left the room to leave Fergus and I to study, I decided to talk to father about the whole thing.

"Do you think I should just become some ordinary teacher? Get married and have kids just like any other 'ordinary person' Or would you support me in my decision to become a Rogue Father?" I looked up at him, Fergus at my side ready to defend me if I needed.

"I think you would be an excellent teacher" He smiled, my heart sank, Father was my only back up if he didn't believe in me no one else would. "But... I think you would be an outstanding Rogue, fighting the Darkspawn and helping end the blight is how I see your future" He smiled and brought me into a large hug.

"I love you Father" I cuddled him closely and smiled. Thank the Maker someone understands that I want to do more than is set out for me, someone knows what it is like to feel trapped in pointless tradition where the women become healers and teachers whereas the men become Warriors and weapon smiths.

"I love you too Pup" He smiled, Pup is what he has always called me, it's a name I got when I was just a baby, he said I looked up at him with the biggest Green eyes he had ever seen. Father said I didn't cry when I was born, I just opened my eyes, looked up at their smiling faces, and smiled back.

 **FENRIS POV.**

"Varania! Varania Where are you?" I laughed and ran around the courtyard.

"You'll never find me Leeto!" Varania giggled as she hid behind the wheel barrows. She always thought I couldn't see her but I always knew where she was.

"Gotcha!" I tackled Varania and laughed as I sat on her back.

"Kids play nicely.. Do you want to get into trouble again!" Mother yelled as she continued to wash the blankets in the fountain.

"Oh mother we will be fine" I chuckled and started to wrestle with Varania.

"Take this!" Sitting on Varania I jumped a little making her back crack and move.

"OUCH! Leeto get off!" She yelled and squirmed beneath me.

"Amithariel, It is time" A man in Magister robes came out of the castle and walked over to mother. She looked at Varania and I, I saw a small tear roll down her face as she nodded. She didn't say anything to us, she just walked over and began to push us inside the castle.

"Wait here for the Magister" The man said walking up the stairs to a large platform, there stood many mages, they were all talking and looking at Varania and myself. We sat on this old bench, it was wooden and dusty; it looked like nobody sat there in years. I was nervous so I hit my heels on the bench and ran my hands over the sides of it. Ouch, splinter, the wood must have been sticking out there, I held up my hand and grasped the piece of wood and pulled it out; making blood trickle down my hand.

"Well well, what do we have here" A man with red and yellow magister robes walked over to my sister and I. My instinct to protect my sister, I got up and stood in front of Varania.

"Hmm, protective aren't we" He walked over to me and looked down at me. I was so scared; standing up to him is probably not the best thing I should be doing right now. He grabbed my arm and moved me to the side, causing me to fall onto the ground at my mother's feet.

"What a lovely daughter you have here Amitherial" He corressed the side of Varania's face and touched her waistline.

"Leave my sister alone!" I stood up and swung a punch at him; he grabbed my hand and crushed it slightly. I whimpered and fell onto my knees from the pain.

"Fisty one aren't you, men put him in chains" I was thrown back into two mages arms as they pulled my arms behind my back and placed large chains on them. The Magister continued to touch Varania, it was to painful to watch, I didn't know what to do. I was so surprised that mother wasn't doing anything to stop him, she was just standing there, she wasn't even looking at them; her little girl is being abused while her son has been thrown in chains, and she does nothing. I was held back by my shoulders and Varania was held closely by this man.

"Let her go! What do you want from us!" I yelled at him showing my ferocity in my voice.

"How dare you raise your voice to me! Do you know who I am?" He yelled back slightly mad, as he kept Varania close who was almost in tears.

"Some mage that is going to get seriously hurt if he doesn't let my Mother and Sister go!" I tried to break free of my bonds but I couldn't, the men had myself completely tied down.

"I am Danarius, a Magister, one of the most powerful in this side of Tevinter, So I think I will be making the decisions from now on Fenris" He smiled and pushed Varania into the arms of another mage.

"My name is Leeto!" I squirmed and looked at him. He smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Not anymore it isn't" He nodded as the mages holding me placed a bag over my head, I could hear mother starting to scream. She screamed our names as I felt myself being lifted up and carried somewhere. Varania was yelling out my name also, I didn't know what was going on, where were they taking me? Will I see my family again? Why me of all the other elfs here? Who was Danarius?

I felt myself being laid down and placed on a table. The cold steel from the table sent shivers up my spine, the peasant clothes here left nothing to be desired, made from cotton; you need to have good coin to get warm around here. My hands were bound on the two top corners of the table and my legs were bound on the two bottom ends of the table. I didn't know what was going on, I was scared, worried, nervous all of these emotions at once; it felt like my head and heart were going to explode.

The bag was finally taken off after about 10 terrifying minutes and I looked up to see just a bright blue light. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to completely adjust to the lighting. Looking around I saw Danarius standing on a large platform overlooking the table I was laying on. Standing around the table there was several mages, each of them was holding a large needle that glowed blue. I didn't know what was happening, or what they were doing to do to me. I was scared and because of that I had no words, not even a shout to Danarius; my mind was blank.

"Ah Fenris you are awake... Your have been the lucky one chosen for a little experiment of mine" Danarius chuckled and lent over the platform's railing.

"Where is my family!" I only just yelled out, I had enough voice left for that.

"That doesn't matter anymore, you will never see them again" He smiled and nodded at the mages. They all rallied around me and held me down while other's began to rip my clothes off. I tried to fight back but with my arms and legs bound I was pretty immobilised. The only thing I wore was my cloth; it was loosely placed around my waist.

"Okay let's begin" One of the mages placed a small hard block of wood into my mouth. I went to scream out again but the wood left me voiceless. I bit down on the wood, there was nothing I could do, It was too think to bite through or even push out of my mouth.

The mages began to trace the needles deep into my arms and legs; I screamed and bit the wood. Screaming out, gripped the sides of the table. I was in so much pain, the needles began to trickle up my legs and then over my stomach. I felt as each needle went deeper and deeper, everywhere the needles had travelled, left my skin boiling and itchy. The mages that stood behind my head loaded a couple more glowing needles and began to draw onto my neck and face. There were tears in my eyes; I looked around at all these mages that were just following orders. The last needle was to touch my forehead. I completely blacked out from there.

ODDETTE POV.

Walking around the castle I felt really honoured, I finally turned heads more than usual. All the kids looked at me with more respect than before and everyone noticed my new marking. I walked into the school house and smiled at everyone as I walked to my seat out the front and sat down. My long brown hair fell behind me in my pony-tail and I crossed my legs waiting for the teacher to begin the class.

"Princess you are looking lovely today" The teacher said as she walked in front of my desk.

"Thankyou Ma'am'" Smiling up at her I reached in front of me and grabbed my feather and dipped it into the ink. Ready to write, I continued with my task for the day, it was to write about something tragic that happened in our lives. Others in the class were all mainly peasants, so they were writing about how they didn't have a lot growing up and how they struggle to eat every day. Nothing bad has really happened in my life... nothing tragic... no despair or heartache. The only pain I really felt was getting my marking over my eye, but that doesn't really count as something tragic. I looked down at my blank white paper, staring into the abyss I really couldn't think of anything. Everyone else was writing and writing, I prayed that something would come to me but nothing did; I loved my life there was nothing sad about it, nothing that I would consider tragic.

FENRIS POV.

I awoke in a daze, the lighting in this room was terrible, I couldn't see a thing. I felt a small movement in the walls. Standing up I was really woozy, I took a couple of steps and fell to the ground. I felt extreme pain in my legs and arms; looking at them I saw markings, small little grooves in my skin that showed glowing tattoos. I shook my head and looked around the room was still moving, it was sort of swaying side to side. I tried to stand again but fell as the room moved. The pain got a little worst now, I felt my skin begin to glow, the glow was a light blue colour, but every time it did glow, it was a new adventure in pain, and I didn't even know why.

I looked up to see a suggestion of light on the wall. Following the light I found a small little hole in the wall; I looked out by placing my face against the wall and peeping out with one eye. All I saw was brightness, my eye finally adjusted to the light outside and I saw blue, looking down I saw the waves of the beautiful sea. I am on a boat, why am I on a boat? Who put me here? Where am I going? I walked over to the door of this room, it was locked, I tried to make it open but my arms were too weak to force it open. Sitting down again I looked at my arms, trailing my fingers over the markings and sighing to myself. How did I get these? What has happened? Who am I?

ODDETTE POV.

Class was finished; I placed my feather into the holder and stood up collecting my books. I went to turn around when I ran into somebody.

"Oh I am so sorry" A small boy with orange hair looked up at me and blushed bright red.

"It's alright I promise" I smiled down at him trying not to make him more nervous than he already seemed to be. He smiled up at me and nodded still standing in my way.

"You're the Princess right? I am Gilmore" He smiled and blushed again a brighter red than before.

"Yes that is me" I laughed and walked forward slightly which caused him to move out of my way. I began to walk out the door and he followed me, walking closely behind. I didn't even know this kid, I am so creeped out right now, and why am I being followed now? Of all times, just when I would like some alone time in the armory I magically get a stalker.

"Look kid it is real nice to meet you and all but I am kind of busy right now" I tried to shoo him off hoping that he would get the idea that I do not want to talk to him.

"OH Of course yeah, you're the princess, why wouldn't you be busy..." He sighed and stopped walking; he looked really upset, that I didn't have the time for him.

"Egh. Come on you can come with me, just please stop talking for a little while" I groaned and gestured for him to walk with me.

"Oh yay thank you" He ran up to me and stopped next to me grinning really big.

"So what was your name again?" I smiled over at him as we walked.

"Gilmore, Madam' well soon to be Sir Gilmore, because my Mother is a Lady and my Father is a Lord. So I will have a title as well soon" He smiled and looked over at me.

"Well that is pretty cool, does my Father know your Father?" I stopped at the door of the armoury and looked at Gilmore waiting for an answer.

"My father is your father's best friend actually Arl Howe? Do you know him?" He smiled and waited at the door as I unlocked it.

"Yes Arl Howe I remember him, he and Father were in the war together back when Ferelden defeated the first blight" I unlocked the door and opened it for Gilmore. He walked in and smiled.

"Yeah Mother tells me you and my brother Diren are now betrothed" He replied sitting at the desk at the end of the room.

"Yes well I am not exactly happy about that but I guess I don't really have much of a choice in the matter" I sighed and walked over to our family chest. Opening the chest with a large key, I pulled out my duel blades and began to swing them around.

"Wow you know how to use blades" He watched me swing them around doing a couple of different strikes at dummies around the room.

"Yeah I taught myself when I was a tad younger, even though I wasn't even aloud to be in here, I found some old metal and some weaver, and well I just made my own blades. I keep them in the chest over there so that nobody can really take them or use them" I continued to do several strikes until I heard a loud thud at the door. I panicked and quickly threw my blades into the chest and locked it back up tight. I walked over to Gilmore and grabbed a book just before the door flew open. My Mother rushed in looking at me and Gilmore.

"Darling where have you been? I have been looking all over the grounds for you" She looked upon Gilmore and smiled slightly.

"I have been here Mother what is it?" I stood up closing my book and looking at Mother.

"Lady Landra is here with Diren and she would like for the two of you to meet" She grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door. I did my best to wave to Gilmore but I was pulled out before I could say a proper goodbye. We walked up the courtyard and through the archway to the Castle Gardens, where I saw Lady Landra, a small elven maiden and a tall handsome boy with brown hair and blue eyes. We walked over to them and they all stood to greet us.

"Lady Landra you remember my daughter Oddette" Mother smiled and greeted Lady Landra, placing a hand on my back she moved me forward to present me to the guests.

"Of course, how are you my dear girl?" Lady Landra smiled and bowed slightly.

"I am very well thank you, Lady Landra" I smiled and bowed also as a sign of mutual respect.

"This is my son Diren, and my Lady in waiting, Verona" She gestured to them both.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Oddette. You are as beautiful as your mother described" Verona smiled and bowed also, I dipped my head and smiled back.

"I am honoured to meet you my fair lady" Diren said bowing down and kissing my hand as he held it gently.

"Thank you, tis and honour to meet you also Diren" I blushed slightly and this nice gentlemen kissing my hand, making me feel all weird and mushy in the stomach.

"Well we should leave these kids alone, they have much talking to do" Lady Landra and my mother walked away from the gardens to a table where the servants were serving tea and biscuits. They were followed by Verona who walked close behind them both.

"Well it seems that we are to be betrothed in a few weeks, are you nervous?" Diren asked as he fiddled with his thumbs on his dress shirt.

"Yes it seems... and I was a little nervous until I saw you" I smiled and tried to calm my nerves as much as possible.


End file.
